New Beginnings
by lalalahi
Summary: This is my twist on the whole Zaya , Zori, Camaya aspect of Degrassi
1. Chapter 1

Maya was at home on her bed thinking back on everything that happened in the last two days. She had not only kissed her best friends boyfriend, but she thinks that she likes him.

"Ugh" she yells. "Why'd it have to be Zig ? Of all the other guys in Degrassi. Why'd I have to go and fall for him."

She couldn't stop thinking about Zig but she knew they could never be. He was with Tori and she couldn't do that to Tori. Her feelings for Zig were out weighting her senses during that one fleeting kiss, she could never allow that to happen again. What if Tori had seen them together ? She would have been absolutely heart broken. It was a good thing Katie walked in and pulled her out of that cloud.

Standing in her room she couldn't help but wish he were still kissing her. His warm lips on her own. His hands grabbing hungrily at her face,wanting the moment to last . She wanted to feel like he made her feel in that moment, like the most beautiful girl in that pageant. Like the only person he saw. No she couldn't think like this. She had Cam and Zig was Tori's boyfriend not hers.

"Give me love like her , cause lately I've been waking up alone." Maya grabbed for her phone after hearing the familiar ring tone.

"Can we talk ?" the text read. It was from Zig

Maya was conflicted she didn't know what to do. What would a talk with Zig do ? It's not like their gonna get together. It was just a harmless talk. After the way she treated him today at lunch he deserved at least a talk.

"Yea, come over to my house." she replied.

It was time to face Zig.

Her heart skipped a beat she couldn't help it the sight of him just did that to her. She opened the door further and let him in. They stood there in her entry way just looking at each other until she greeted him and broke the awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." she said

"Hey Maya."

"What did you want to talk about ?" she asked him

" I want to talk about us, No I need to talk about us . You and I both know you felt something when we kissed and acting like you like Cam isn't gonna make me think otherwise. I know I messed up when we were first talking to each other but I think that we could make it work this time. You've been the only thing on my mind for the past few days Maya. I love the way we connect. We both love music. Even though you might try to deny it you felt something when we kissed.

" Shush." she silenced him " Can we go up to my room before my parents hear you confessing your feelings for me."

She lead him up to her room and she closed the door behind them. Zig grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

" Tell me you don't like me." he says "Tell me I don't make your heart beat faster and your breathe catch in your throat, tell me you don't feel this." He challenged her, she remained silent, she was wondering how Zig knew the way she felt. She had to break the embrace before she did something that would hurt Tori even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya knew there was truth in what Zig was saying, but she couldn't let  
herself go and hurt Tori or Cam by being with Zig. She had to be  
strong and fight off every single nerve in her body that was leading her  
closer to Zig. She had to do it for her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Okay, I'll admit that I did feel something when we kissed," she began. "But I can never feel that way again, Zig, we can never kiss like we did before. As long as you're with Tori and I'm with Cam, we can never be together. . .I'm sorry."

"What if I broke up with Tori?" he asked. "Would you be willing to  
get into a relationship with me?"

"No, Zig, I wont let you hurt Tori for my own personal gain. As much as  
I like you I can't do that to her."

"Did you just hear what you said?" he asked her. "You know you like  
me, Maya. You know you felt something and I'll wait for you, Maya Matlin. Whatever it takes, we'll be together eventually. You just wait and see."

The twinkle in his eye told Maya that he was in fact telling the truth, that he would stop at nothing to have her, and that scared her. She wanted  
him so badly. If he did anything like he did just now she'd break and  
tell Zig how she liked him more than Campbell and how she wanted to be  
with him. She'd tell him how every time she saw him her heart wanted  
to burst out of her chest, how he made her feel like more than she  
thought she was.

"Just get this threw your head Zig: We CAN never be!" she yelled "My feelings for you don't matter. Don't you see that? I have a  
boyfriend ! You have a girlfriend, she's my best friend ! God, Zig. I  
don't like you! I lied! I just wanted to spare your feelings. How  
could I date a guy that would drop his girlfriend just because he  
found someone better."

She hoped that what she said would finally get him to leave her alone. She'd lied to him but now he wouldn't hurt Tori's feelings and she  
wouldn't hurt Cam's. The look of hurt on his face showed that she got  
exactly what she wanted. He left her room with out even saying  
goodbye, slamming the door shut behind him. He made his way out the front door and onto the street with her watching him every step of the way. She wished should could take it all back and tell him exactly how she felt, but she knew she couldn't do that. She had to stick to what she said. From now on she had no feelings for Zig as far as he knew and she only liked Cam and that's the way it just has to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya barely misses knocking down her alarm the next day. It was 6 am and time for her to get ready for school, but Degrassi was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't stop reliving last night with Zig. The hurt look in his eyes, the emptiness she felt when he left. She couldn't help but think that it could have all ended differently if she had let herself get caught up in the moment.

What if she just fell into Zig and let the heat of the passion take her where she wanted to be? What if she had told him that his hold on her made her get goosebumps, that he made her day brighter with his laugh, that she couldn't stop thinking about him even if she tried, and believe me she tried. No, she should stop thinking about Zig and try to get ready, considering Katie tends to get really angry when she's late to school.

Maya did not want to make her older sister angry right now.

Maya sat in the back of Marisol's car practically dreading going to  
school. She had this sick feeling that something bad was going to happen. She could just feel it in her gut. Despite this she knew she had to get to class and pretend that everything is okay.

Seeing Zig over at his locker, Maya waved at him but he just gave her this sad look and quickly turned away. "Great, now Zig hates me." she thought, "How could this get any worse?"

She got all of her stuff out of her locker and was on her way to class. While holding her binder open & looking for her math homework, Maya bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am soooo sorry." she began, until suddenly realizing who she'd bumped into.

"Hey, Zig."

"Hi, Maya." he replied, his eyes looking above her shoulder, right past her head.

"What gives, Zig? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Look, Maya, I don't think I can be friends with you right now. I'm  
kinda going through something."

No, what was he saying he couldn't do this to her, considering they were friends even before this whole kiss thing. He tried deciding that they wouldn't be friends anymore but he knew that she would not allow that.

"No, no, no. Please don't do this, Zig! I want us to be friends." She said, her throat catching on the word 'friends' because she knew she wanted to be more than friends with him but that could never happen.

"I'm sorry Maya, but I gotta get over you and being around all the  
time wont help me get over you." He looked at her one last time and walked away.

She could feel her heart breaking as he said those final words, and now watching him walk away was even worse. She just wanted to sit down in the middle of the hallway and cry, but she couldn't. She had to get to class. As if on cue the bell rang.

Maya took a deep breathe and held back the tears all ready threatening to fall. She shuffled down the hall with the other students trying to make it back to class and wondered how she will get over Zig Novak.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week and Zig still hasn't spoken to me. I really don't know what I did wrong. I guess it was selfish of me to expect him to be my friend after I rejected him but I thought he could be the bigger person. Well there isn't anything else I can do now that he's decided.

" Time to get ready for school."

Maya gets out of bed and searches for an outfit for a day at Degrassi. Today may be the day that Zig finally starts talking to her again, she hopes that they can put everything that happened behind them and be friends and band mates again. It' been really awkward and tense between them the past week even Adam's noticed it and he only sees them at band practice.

After Maya's showered and dressed, she heads downstairs to see if Katie's ready for school. She grabs an apple and a protein shake for breakfast. She standing on the porch wait for Katie when she sees him. He wearing a yellow shirt with dark skinny jeans and his dark hair looks all messy like he didn't comb it in weeks but she can't help but swoon at how perfect he looks riding on his skateboard toward her.

" Hey Maya."

He's said this so casually that you wouldn't know that he'd been ignoring her and giving her cold looks for the past week. Maya's so thrown of by this sudden change in attitude that she's silent for a couple of seconds but she regains her composure, she could have asked the question that's been bothering her this whole week but the first thing that pops out of her mouth – "Where's Tori ?". He doesn't answer her question.

" I understand why we can only be friends now. I'm sorry for ignoring you this past week even though you kind of deserved it, for being all you know... " he trails of and they stand there in silence for a minute.

" It's okay. I get it." She finally mutters in response.

Zig starts to say something but he quickly closes his mouth when the door handle turns and Katie walks out of the house.

" Uhhh I gotta go My, see you at school ." And just like that he's gone.

" What was that all about?" Katie asked her sister.

" Uhmm nothing he just needed to ask me something about the band rehearsal tonight."

The lie just rolled off her tongue, there was no use in involving Katie in her drama. Only two people would know about fight between Zig and herself. It doesn't even matter anymore, everything's back to normal.


End file.
